poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Dragon Force
Power Rangers Dragon Force is a 2018 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. Plot With a great evil rising out of nowhere, it's up the Dragon Force Rangers to use their Elemental Dragon Power to protect all realms from all evil. Characters Rangers Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant Civilians *???, . Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Megaforce Rangers/Super Megaforce Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morphers Rangers Unofficial Mega Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Phantom Thief and Cyber Patrol Rangers Jurassic Knight Rangers Realm Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller Foot Soldiers *Jack-Bots Arsenal *Dragon Elemental Crystals *Dragon Rist Morphers Weapons *Dragon Fire Katana◆ *Dragon Water Staff◆ *Dragon Forest Axes◆ *Dragon Earth Lance◆ *Dragon Wind Bow◆ *Dragon Snow Saber◆ *Dragon Metal Baton◆ *Dragon Moon Scepter◆ *Dragon Lightning Daggers◆ *Dragon ???◆ *Dragon ???◆ Combined *Dragon Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Zords *Dragon Fire Zord◆ *Dragon Water Zord◆ *Dragon Forest Zord◆ *Dragon Earth Zord◆ *Dragon Wind Zord◆ *Dragon Snow Zord◆ *Dragon Metal Zord◆ *Dragon Moon Zord◆ *Dragon ???◆ *Dragon ???◆ *Dragon ???◆ Legendary Zords Legendary Mighty Morphin Zords *Fire Tyrannosaurus Dinozord◆ *Water Triceratops Dinozord◆ *Forest Dragonzord◆ *Earth Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord◆ *Wind Pteradactyl Dinozord◆ *Snow Titanus◆ *Metal Mastodon Dinozord◆ *Moon Stegosaurus Dinozord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Squadron Zords *Fire Red Dragon Thunderzord◆ *Water Unicorn Thunderzord◆ *Forest Lion Thunderzord◆ *Earth Griffin Thunderzord◆ *Wind Firebird Thunderzord◆ *Snow White Tiger Thunderzord◆ *Metal Shuttlezord◆ *Moon Pegasus Thunderzord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Squadron Zords *Fire Lion Galactazord◆ *Water Gorilla Galactazord◆ *Forest Condor Galactazord◆ *Earth Wolf Galactazord◆ *Wind Wildcat Galactazord◆ *Snow Phoenix Galactazord◆ *Metal Torozord◆ *Moon Bat Galactazord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Wild Force Zords *Red Phoenix Zord◆ *Blue Zebra Zord◆ *Green Peacock Zord◆ *Yellow Coyote Zord◆ *Pink Cobra Zord◆ *White Panda Zord◆ *Black Bear Zord◆ *Purple Bat Zord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Thunder Zords *Fire Tyrannozord◆ *Water Tricerazord◆ *Forest Parasaurzord◆ *Earth Pterazord◆ *Wind Saberzord◆ *Snow Dragozord◆ *Metal Brachiozord◆ *Moon Cephalazord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Mystic Force Zords *Fire Mystic Phoenix◆ *Water Mystic Garuda◆ *Forest Mystic Minotaur◆ *Earth Mystic Mermaid◆ *Wind Mystic Sprite◆ *Snow Mystic Unicorn◆ *Metal Mystic Manticore◆ *Moon Mystic Pegasus◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Jungle Fury Zords *Liger Animal Spirit◆ *Orca Animal Spirit◆ *Panda Animal Spirit◆ *Dingo Animal Spirit◆ *Owl Animal Spirit◆ *Snow Leopard Animal Spirit◆ *Komodo Dragon Animal Spirit◆ *Coyote Animal Spirit◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Legendary Dino Charge Zords *Fire T-Rex Zord◆ *Water Stego Zord◆ *Forest Raptor Zord◆ *Earth Deino Zord◆ *Wind Tricera Zord◆ *Snow Dactylus Zord◆ *Metal Para Zord◆ *Moon Plesio Zord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Combined *Dragon Force Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Mighty Morphin Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Squadron Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Lost Galaxy Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Wild Force Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Dino Thunder Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Mystic Force Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Jungle Fury Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Dino Charge Megazord Mode◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Force Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *The Rise of the Seven Dragons Season 1: The Xiaolin Showdown Saga #The Call of the Animals Part 1 #The Call of the Animals Part 2 #Dino Charged with Thunder #Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue #Enter the Dragon Force Purple Ranger, Reanne Drizzle #Traveling towards the Galaxy, Terra Venture Awaits #Trust your Ranger Instinct, The ways of a Ninja #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 2: Premiere * Season 2: The Twin Masters Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 3: Premiere * Season 3: The Valtor Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Tritannus Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Darkar Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Ultron Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 7 Premiere * Season 7: The Brainiac Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 8 Premiere * Season 8: The Thanos Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . Season 9 Premiere * Season 9: The Lord Vortech Saga #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . #???, . TV Specials # ???, . # ???, . # ???, . # ???, . # ???, . Movies # ???, . Trivia * Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series